Autism Awareness
by MikoNoMeian
Summary: Alternate Universe – Trowa is the oldest of 3 boys in the family. His family finds out at an early age that something isn't right with his younger twin Heero. ABA Therapy, Physiotherapy, and so much more wait in store...
1. Chapter 1

Hey All, Miko here with a new story – a retelling of true events that happened in my life. This is just a trial base to see if it catches on or not.  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Alternate Universe – Trowa is the oldest of 3 boys in the family. His family finds out at an early age that something isn't right with his younger twin Heero. ABA Therapy, Physiotherapy, and so much more wait in store...  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Not a whole lot in the first part but it will become 3x4 eventually.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Do not own Gundam Wing, Story on the other hand is based on life events…

Autism Awareness  
>By: MikoNoMeian<p>

[-Prologue -]

_**Au·tism**_

_**noun**** /ˈôˌtizəm/ **_

_**A mental condition, present from early childhood, characterized by great difficulty in communicating and forming relationships with other people and in using language and abstract concepts**_

_**A mental condition in which fantasy dominates over reality, as a symptom of schizophrenia and other disorders**_

_Autism; what exactly did that word mean? Was it a mental disease? Was it an illness that needed special surgery? And why did it only affect certain children of early age? So many questions that were left unanswered almost 18 years ago when my brother was diagnosed with such a dilemma; it didn't affect me or any other of my siblings. Maybe it was a curse from someone above that wanted to punish my parents for being careless in my twin's birth._

_I didn't know all the answers then, but now I do as it has been one hell of a long road getting to where we are today. My name is Trowa and I just turned 20 along with my twin brother. I am the oldest of 3 boys; the youngest is Duo who just turned 19. As stated before, only one of us was affected by this alien word, and it's neither Duo nor I._

_The one affected by this, is my twin brother….Heero._

((Up Next: Chapter One: Everything was normal until…))

[-Short and Sweet, but its only the prologue...Autism is very close to me as I have a sibling who has ASD. Please R+R if you'd like for me to spread more information about it. -]

[Would you like to know more about Autism Spectrum Disorder? And how you can get involved by spreading the word about Autism Awareness? Please check out: www(dot)autismawareness(dot)ca for more details –]


	2. Everything was normal until

**Setting:** Alternate Universe – Trowa is the oldest of 3 boys in the family. His family finds out at an early age that something isn't right with his younger twin Heero. ABA Therapy, Physiotherapy, and so much more wait in store...  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Not a whole lot in the first part but it will become 3X4  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Do not own Gundam Wing, Story on the other hand is based on life events…  
><strong>Authoress Notes: (Thanks so much for your comments; yeah I noticed I put a pairing up of incest, but that was not my intention...all fixed!)<strong>

Autism Awareness  
>By: Miko<p>

**_Chapter One_**

An early morning phone call broke the silence when an anxious mother called the emergency room at 3 in the morning, crying and having very bad labor pains. Her husband was frantically trying to get everything ready. This was their first pregnancy shortly after getting married; although the doctor did warn the mother – who in this case was named Katherine and her husband – Odin that being pregnant with twins could cause complications. Both parents accepted the doctors concern with weighted hearts but continued with the pregnancy; which up until now had gone just swimmingly until that very morning.

"This is Margaret from Children's hospital east…" the nurse answered.  
>"I need to speak with Dr. Evans, please this is Katherine Yuy, and my water just broke…I am in intense pain..."<br>"Dr. Evans is on call, I will get her on the line…an ambulance is on its way..."  
>"Thank you..." Katherine whimpered and looked to her husband who was ready to go, and heard the sounds of the ambulance right down the street.<p>

It took paramedics a few minutes to bring the extremely pregnant Katherine into the awaiting ambulance to bring her to the Children's hospital. Her husband would follow in their vehicle; palms as white as ice clutching to the wheel.

Upon arriving to the hospital, Katherine was taken to the Emergency room where she met with her obstetrician Dr. Evans who accompanied her into the room along with her team of nurses.

"Where….where is my husband?" Katherine asked as she was placed onto the awaiting bed and slowly placed her feet up onto some stirrups.  
>"He is getting suited up Katherine, no need to worry...How long have your contractions started and last for?"<br>"25 seconds every 3 minutes" Katherine replied tossing her head back and tried not to scream from the immense pain she was in.  
>"Okay, Katherine…I've already given you a dose painkillers we're going to have to wait a few minutes until the doctor gets here."<p>

It didn't take Katherine long before Dr. Evans came in with her team of professional nurses; each nurse took their stations and knew what they were going to do. Dr. Evans turned to Katherine and placed a hand onto hers before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Alright Katherine, we're ready to begin; we're going to do an awake c-section which the numbing agent has already taken effect. You're husband is on his way."

Katherine nodded slowly, as the blue sheet was placed over her body, and a separator was in front of her face. Her husband came in at that time and sat beside her.

"They'll be here before you know it Katherine," Odin kissed her hand gently after giving it a gentle squeeze. Katherine's cheeks were flush with red and nodded slowly, feeling slight pressure as the nurses set to work on the c-section.

Dr. Evans and her team worked around the clock since the c-section started, which should have been a quick birth turned out to be one that lasted almost 3 hours; what was the cause…entwined umbilical cords, there was a cause for concern for not only the safety of the twins but for Katherine as well. Due to the careful precision work of Dr. Evans, twin number one was delivered with a very loud cry, followed by twin number two; who was silent at first but made its presence known by making a loud noise.

"Congratulations, they're both boys!" Dr. Evans smiles and handed both twins to the nurses to clean and wrap them up.  
>"Twins Katherine, just what we wanted." Odin smiled and kissed his wife gently.<br>"Yes, two healthy little boys." She panted slightly and squeezed her husband's hand tightly.

The nurses brought both boys over to their mother, one in her left and one on her right. Katherine started getting choked up as she looked to her little bundles of joy. Instantly names started to come to her head.

"What are you going to name them?" One of the nurses asked smiling.

At that moment, the one on her right opened his eyes; bright emerald green eyes looked into his mothers baby blue eyes. Almost making that soulful connection right then and there, as the other twin opened his eyes and looked up at his mother, both eyes met as well; only this time this baby's eyes were of Prussian blue.

"I will call my boys...Trowa Keven and Heero Langdon," she smiled gently kissing both of her twins on their heads gently. Never feeling so content in the way she did right at that moment.

Welcome into the World my beautiful boys...I will protect you both with all my heart.

- Flash Forward 5months-

It had been a joyous path ever since the twins had been born; but as it came around for when the twins would be turning 6 months that next week; Katherine had started to see a certain decline in Heero's response to everything around him. She ignored it at first thinking it was nothing.

Trowa; who had (since birth) bright emerald eyes just like the jewels themselves and dark brown hair that cascaded over his eyes, unlike his younger twin Heero had dark brown hair with angular bangs over his face, and the dark Prussian blue eyes. As twins; although not identical but fraternal always spent time together either by interacting with each other when trying to play or while bathing before bedtime.

Odin always worked very long shifts at work, as he couldn't interact with his sons as much as he wanted to; but that didn't' stop him from being around his sons at all. It was during one morning when Katherine had noticed something wrong while she was feeding Heero and was watching Trowa playing with his little toys, while she was feeding him; she stroked his cheek trying to call his name as usually all babies respond to this.

"Heero…" Katherine whispered. "…Heero sweetie mommy's over here." She brought him close to her breast and stroked his hair gently. Heero never responded his eyes were glued over at something on the wall as he started to drink; hands curled to his chest. Katherine frowned and tried again a few more times, finally getting Heero's eyes to look at her.

"Hi Heero…" She smiled and looked into his eyes which to her looked to show no emotion.

Heero blinked his eyes almost in another world of his own, staring at someone who he perceived to be his mother, holding him yet didn't want to interact with; he felt like she was there to only provide his basic needs.

Katherine continued to look at her young baby as she continued to feed him, until she placed him over her shoulder and rubbed his back, did she see another sign – Heero didn't respond to very gentile touching.

I wonder what is wrong with him, is he becoming anti-social already? No this can't be right, this is ridiculous; I'm only assuming things right now he's only a baby! But Trowa on the other hand seems to be happy and content responding to everything around him.

After finishing feeding Heero, she placed him down beside his brother and decided to watch just how the two interacted.

Trowa looked up from the toys he was playing with and gazed at his brother who just stared at him almost lost in a trance. Blinking curiously, Trowa crawled over to his brother and handed out a toy for him to play with.

Heero showed no interest nor did he move.

Trowa frowned and placed the toy in his lap, only to see Heero cry out in throwing a fit of rage, which scared Trowa half too death and started crying. Katherine frowned, first picking up Heero (which was a bad mistake) and tried to cuddle him so he would stop crying. He continued scream trying to squirm away feeling as if her touches were pins and needles going into his body. On the verge of tears, she placed Heero in the playpen and picked up Trowa trying to calm him down. Want to know what was weird?

Trowa calmed down very easily, suckling on his soother while his brother was still crying and kicking around. What was going on with Heero and why was he being this way? Katherine was scared wondering if something had happened to her baby.

A few hours later, Heero had calmed down crying himself to sleep, with his brother sleeping beside him, Katherine went to the phone and called Dr. Evans and was on the verge of tears desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dr. Evans, this is Katherine…I think there is something wrong with Heero…is my son possessed by some demon or something?  
>"Calm down Katherine, tell me what is going on..."<p>

Katherine went into detail on what happened with Heero starting at the very beginning until just now, her eyes wavered sadly watching her son sleep. On the other line, Dr. Evans was trying to contemplate on what was going on.

"Katherine, for starters, your son is not possessed by a demon; it's rarely common for a child as young as Heero to be acting like this. And what you tell me about the touches and what seems to be anti-social behavior; why don't you bring the boys in and I will do a routine checkup."

"Thank you Dr. Evans, when is the best time to bring in the boys? They're both going to be 6 months soon...Would this be a problem?"

"No, but it is about that time for them to have a regular checkup and have a weigh in...Why don't you come in tomorrow around 8 am and we'll see how they're doing."  
>"Alright, we'll be in, and thank you again."<p>

Both women hung up, Katherine hugged her knees tightly then decided to keep a journal of what was going on; incase one day something really was going on with her son.

"Don't worry baby boy, mommy will be rid of that demon inside you…."

She shut her eyes, as fresh tears cascaded down her face.

**_"…Am I being punished for what is happening with Heero? Please God…Please…"_**

She started crying.

**_"…let Heero be alright."_**

* * *

><p>Alright People, sorry for taking too long, but here is chapter one!<p>

You know what to do! R-R!


End file.
